Walking White Hot
by missabi
Summary: [sasunaru] sasuke has an idea... 'it is unbelievably arousing…such a simple act, i’d always thought it was, but, as i sit here, watching him, i can admit i was wrong.'


_abi doesn't own naruto...abi doesn't own much. she just likes to play, really. _

_note:_ abi had this archived at a previous point under a different user-name. it has now been re-edited and posted, seeing as abi has found new interest in the fandom.

_warning: _this is an explicit description of sexual acts between two men/young men, if you don't like that, go away.

* * *

_walking white-hot_

* * *

.

It is unbelievably arousing…such I simple act, I'd always thought it was, but, as I sit here, watching him, I can admit I was wrong.

His fingers, slick and glistening with lubricant, dancing around the small entrance to that place I'd come to think of as absolution_...in a manner of speaking_. Everything in their path is left shiny and wet. I am entranced.

"Ohh…Sasuke, Sasu…'t's too emb'rrassing…" My blonde moron moans, nearly ruining the mood. If it weren't for his flush stained cheeks, squeezed-tight eyes, and trembling, spread-wide thighs, he would have. As it is, I'm too turned on to care much.

"Shh…Keep going, idiot." I shift slightly in my position, sitting on the bed between his legs, my own hands trembling from the urge to touch him. But I won't. The show is too good.

The fingers continue, and more join, parting the skin so their partners can enter that dark heat. And, as two of them do, Naruto's breath hitches in his chest. He moves them in and out slowly, throwing his head back and moaning my name loudly.

My mind feels like it's being torn apart at the seams by his torture. By my own. This was my idea, and I won't ruin it by touching him. But it's so hot and I'm so hot, and he's so hot, I can barely restrain myself. It feels like I've been filled to the bursting point and my skin is straining against the explosion. His mouth isn't helping much.

"Please…unn…Sasu' sasu'! Please! Fuck me…unn…emb'rrassin'…" The fingers move faster, in and out of his body, and sweat clings to his skin. His other hand trails up his body, and he sucks on his fingers, coating them in saliva. His legs are spread as wide as possible, and bent at the knee. With his feet firmly on the bed, his hips thrust up helplessly into the air, rocking against his hand and making his cock bounce with the movements.

I too, moan, my own fingers betraying me, already stroking my erection roughly. My eyes locked onto that glistening spot between his legs, watching him impale himself on his fingers. I can't remember the last time I let myself go like this. The loss of control tears me apart from the inside, almost as quickly as my orgasm rushes to the brink. But I manage to reign myself in before that happens, and tear my hand away, clutching at the dark sheets.

Naruto's other hand, slick with saliva, joins it's mate, as he thrusts two more fingers up his ass. His muscles glisten and undulate as he struggles to keep his thrusts going. I can imagine the burning he must have in his arms and wrists, but the thought quickly leaves as he arches up, only shoulders and feet touching the bed, and screams.

"Unn…Sasu'…sasu'…right there…hard'r, fas'r…" As the angle, pace, and speed of his thrusts change, I can only think that he must have found his prostate. He's moving hard and fast now, all of his body trembling with strain and arousal. And I can feel my own peaking, and right now, I'm running down that white-hot path of perfection. Straining with every part of myself to keep watching him and to stay at the pinnacle of my body's pleasure. I have to watch him. I have to see him as his ecstasy rips through his aching, straining, thrusting body.

Naruto is close, I can tell. His cock seeping precum; his thrusts erratic and animalistic. His eyes are squeezed tight and his hair is sticking to his forehead. His mouth is open and air heaves in his chest. His hands are trembling and his entrance sucks at them wetly.

He moans again, thrusts som more, and then his body falls back to the bed limply, as his cock spits come all over himself; it drips down his face and chest, pooling in his navel. And, as he pulls his fingers from himself with a soft sucking noise, only to lap at them with his pink tongue, face still flushed bright red, that glowing path I walk down, my body singing with pleasure, shatters. And I fall. The world goes white for a few moments, as fire races up and down my every nerve. All I can hear is my heartbeat and his gasping breaths. All I can feel is that pleasure being ripped from me, and my own body weakly grasping after it. And I collapse down to earth, only to find myself on my back, his head on my chest, licking his lips.

I groan tiredly.

"I don't care how much you beg," Naruto tells me, his voice hoarse and tired. "I'm _never_ admitting you were right, and that was the most amazing experience I've ever had." He nods to himself, his own words betrayed by the satisfaction in his eyes.

I just groan again, and hit him upside the head for being an idiot and truly ruining the moment this time.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, you moron." I tell him, closing my eyes and stifling a yawn—it wouldn't do to show him any weakness. I'd never hear the end of it. Stupid, sexy, idiot.

"Aww…Is poor Sasu' tired? Did your black out drain you? I can't believe you passed out. You didn't even _do_ anything. Wait 'till I tell Kakashi-sensei! Then we can both laugh at y-" I grabbed him by the chin, opening my eyes to glare at him. "-whoa…the sharingan really looks cool close up…"

"Shut up. Now. Go to sleep." I release his chin and close my eyes again, content in drifting off in the silence. I can feel Naruto shifting around before settling, his body pressed up to mine, head resting on my shoulder. I don't have the energy left to push him off of me, so I just sigh loudly.

"Sasu'…" He tries to say warningly.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up and go to sleep?" I ask. His mouth snaps shut audibly, and I smirk. I always get my way. Always.

---

* * *

_abi says that if you review, she'll write more. reviews help inspire her. if you review, it makes abi happy and happy abi likes to spread happiness by writing more porn...er...stories._


End file.
